Miko Squad
by Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn
Summary: What would change in the Macross world if the humans on Earth and the Zentradi that they knew weren't the only sentient beings in the universe? Come and find out in Miko Squad, where we follow some pretty unique miko's as they struggle to protect everyone
1. Prologue

_**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn: Okay, so basically this story **_**is**_** a Macross Frontier story, but there are '**_**aspects**_**' that come from Inuyasha and it **_is_** a crossover with Vampire Knight, but that will be more prominent closer to the end of this section. Haha, yeah, I already have this one done and the sequel started, so hopefully the updates to this will be up more often-NO GUARANTEES BECAUSE I AM IN COLLEGE!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Macross Frontier, Inuyasha, or Vampire Knight.**_

* * *

**Prologue**

A girl with long silver hair and crimson red eyes was walking down the street of Macross Frontier Island-1 towards her home. She was 17 years old, a legal adult in the Frontier, yet she still lived at 'home'. She was walking

passed a shrine when she felt something and turned. Three women were practicing archery. She stopped and tilted her head to the side as she watched them. Deciding that something was calling her to them, she went towards

them. Once she stepped onto the shrine grounds, she gasped in shock as a barrier passed over her. The three women stopped and turned to look at her.

"H-Hello." smiled the girl nervously.

One of the women smiled kindly at her. She appeared to be the eldest of the trio.

"Welcome. I'm Midoriko Sendo. These are friends of mine, Kikyō Hikaru and Kagome Ruka." she said.

"Hello. I'm Akane Lunar." said the girl, understanding who these girls really were.

Three pairs of eyes widened at the name.

"Please, if you would, follow us and we can talk in peace." said Midoriko.

Akane nodded and followed the three women into the side temple on the shrine grounds. There, they revealed their true forms once the door was shut.

"I'm Princess Midoriko of the planet Uranus in the Sol System." said Midoriko, revealing her true form.

Her skin was slightly tanned, probably more from the vast winds that accompanied her home world; her eyes were a teal color, similar to the twilight sky when there was no moon; her hair was the wind itself, blowing gently

about her as she was an air nymph.

"I'm Princess Kikyō of the planet Neptune in the Sol System." said Kikyō, revealing her true form.

Her skin was pale and soft; her eyes were the color of the deep ocean, a beautiful blue color; and her hair was made up of the water and swirled around her form gently as she was a water nymph.

"I'm High Priestess Kagome from the planet Earth, more specifically the world hidden within: Elysion, in the Sol System." said Kagome, revealing her true form.

Her skin was nicely tanned and soft; her eyes changed colors with her mood but were typically an emerald green or sapphire blue; and her hair was made up of vines and leaves that swished gently as she moved; and she had a

pair of shimmering wings on her back as she was an earth sprite.

"And I am Princess Akane of Star Lunar in the Sol System." said Akane, revealing her true form.

Her skin was pale and shimmered slightly as if sparkles were embedded in her skin; her eyes were a completely golden color that changed with her severe emotions and her hair had gone to a deep red that was complete with

silver strands to make it shimmer, as she was a demigoddess and fire nymph in her own right.

* * *

_**END AN: Don't worry, the first chapter is should be up at the same time as this one. :)**_

_**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay, so I know that the chapters are short, but honestly, this '**_**section**_**' is only about six chapters long, seven if you count the prologue. Not sure how long the sequel is, since it's not done yet. By the way, the names for the miko on the squad **_**were**_** chosen because of the Inuyasha connection I have in the story. Enjoy Chapter 1**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Macross Frontier, Inuyasha, or Vampire Knight**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Two girls were walking towards their new school a six months later. One had long silver hair and crimson red eyes while the other had short green hair and crimson red eyes. The two were laughing and talking.

"So, what program or course should we join?" asked the one with green hair.

"We? Aren't you going to pick your own course?" asked the one with silver hair.

"Nah. Onii-chan only let me transfer because he knew that you would be going there too. So, he said that I have to join whatever course or program you join." said the one with green hair.

"Mou! Ranka-chan, you always let your brother push you over!" laughed the one with silver hair.

"Maybe, Aka-chan, but I don't care right now. We get to be in the same class!" smiled Ranka Lee.

Akane Lunar grinned.

"Alright then, how about the pilot's course?" she asked.

Ranka looked at her and smiled.

"Alright! Let's go!" she cheered.

* * *

"You both wish to transfer to the pilot's course?" asked the man before them.

Both girls nodded.

"That's fine, although, Lunar-kun, you would have to cut your hair." he said.

Akane looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "What's wrong with the length that my hair is at right now?"

"It's too long. You could be seriously injured if you were allowed to keep your hair at that length." he said, "It is not allowed to be longer than your waist."

Akane frowned.

"Ranka-chan, care to cut it for me then?" she asked.

Ranka nodded and put a ribbon on her friends hair while Akane handed her a pair of scissors. The principle of the school watched as Ranka cut her friends hair to her low waist from the length that it had been at, which had been

at her knees. Akane then stuffed the cut off hair into her bag and looked at the principle. He sighed.

"Very well. Here is your class list then and your classroom." he said, handing them a folder each filled with paperwork.

The girls nodded and left. Once out in the hallway they looked and laughed together. They were in the same classes and the same classroom.

* * *

"And before we move on today we have two new students who have transferred over. Please give them a warm welcome." said their sensei.

"Thank you. I'm Akane Lunar." said Akane, smiling.

"Hai. I'm Ranka Lee." said Ranka enthusiastically.

"Please take care of us." they said in unison and bowed.

They then took their seats, right next to Ranka's other friend, Nanase. Nanase had lavender hair and darker violet eyes. The trio introduced each other to the other before quieting down to listen to the sensei.

* * *

It was lunch break when Nanase brought them out to the main steps to eat and meet her other friends. Three males were sitting on the stairs all talking and laughing until Nanase cleared her throat. They looked up. One had

short blond hair and green-blue eyes. One had long black hair and brown eyes. The last had short, curly auburn hair and green-brown eyes.

"Luca-kun, Michael-kun, Alto-kun, this is my best friend Ranka-chan and her friend Akane-san." said Nanase.

Akane eyed Michael.

"Back off, lecher." she said.

Alto and Luca burst into laughter while Michael was left to gape at her.

* * *

_**END A/N: So, what do you think so far? For these to chapters, I'm looking for at least a minimum of five reviews before I'll post the next one or two chapters. :)**_

_**Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Authoress Note: HERE IS CHAPTER TWO SO PLEASE STOP THROWING THE ROTTEN FRUIT! Again, college and life just got in the way so I forgot to update. Here is Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer: AM I RICH AND LIVING IN A SUPER EXPENSIVE HOUSE? NO! I'm only a poor college student who just writes FANfiction, thus I DO NOT own Macross Frontier, Vampire Knight or Inuyasha (the mild connect that is there)**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"So, we get to fly if we can pick up the egg?" asked Akane.

Alto and the others nodded. Akane looked at Ranka and smiled.

"Alright then." she said.

She moved over and smirked.

"Anyone want to take a bet that I can pick this up on the first try?" Akane asked.

Alto snorted.

"I'll take you up on that." he said, "How much?"

"50." said Akane.

"You're on." smirked Alto.

Akane giggled and moved forward and picked up the egg without destroying it. Everybody gaped and Akane laughed.

"This isn't my first time doing something like this. Don't you guys look at records or nothing before you do this?" she asked, handing the egg to Alto.

Alto scowled at her and took the egg.

"You can pay up later." she said.

"Whatever." he said.

Ranka was laughing. Alto turned to her.

"I suppose you can do the same?" he asked.

Ranka giggled and shook her head.

"Nope. I can't do that, at least not yet. Aka-chan promised to start teaching me, after she took me for a flight." she said.

Akane laughed at Alto's expression before turning to Luca.

"Any chance I can take her flying today?" she asked.

Luca booted up his computer and typed in some things. He looked up.

"Well, we haven't got a suit for you yet, but I suppose if you're okay with it you could borrow mine." he said.

Akane nodded.

"It's the one I'm wearing right now, right?" she asked.

Luca nodded.

"Alright, let's fit up the rest of the gear. Ranka-chan, you know where to go." said Akane.

Rank smiled and nodded. The others were confused but pulled out the pieces they needed for Akane's flight. Alto also began to dress in his suit. Akane raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're coming as well?" she asked.

He didn't look at her but nodded. Akane rolled her eyes as she donned the helmet after Ranka had braided her hair. The two positioned themselves and then started up the start up sequence. Akane had been in the piloting

course at their last school as well. Once the two pilots had taken off, Ranka took off down the 'runway' on the school's roof until she was at the correct distance. She could hear Michael and Luca yelling at her, until Akane

swooped down and scooped her up for a flight. Ranka laughed and was absolutely thrilled to be back in the air again. Alto came up parallel to them.

"Ranka, why did you transfer over to the piloting course?" asked Alto.

"My onii-chan wouldn't let me transfer schools with Aka-chan unless I joined the same course as she did. And since she loves piloting and I love being up in the air I transferred with her to the piloting course." explained Ranka.

Alto raised an eyebrow. Akane laughed and did a triple corkscrew with Ranka shrieking and laughing the whole time.

"Ozma-onii-san is a little protective of Ranka-chan." said Akane when the two came back up to Alto's height.

Alto nodded.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Aka-chan." smiled Ranka.

"Thanks again for picking her up and dropping her off every day, imouto-chan." said the man beside Ranka, Ozma Lee.

Akane laughed. She'd lived with Ozma and Ranka for a few years before her 17th birthday. Then she'd moved into the shrine that she currently lived at.

"It's okay, Ozma-onii-chan. I understand how protective of her you are." she said, teasing him with a wink before laughing and running off.

* * *

Akane sighed as she sat in her room at the shrine. She'd already finished her homework, but her _'sisters'_, the other miko's at the shrine, had asked that she remain on the shrine grounds while they went out to do some

things. They told her that she'd be notified if they needed her, but she was to remain on the shrine grounds no matter what happened. She had told them that was fine, but if Ozma called her to watch over Ranka, that would

take priority no matter what. They'd left with that compromise. Suddenly, her phone went off. She reached over and picked it up, seeing it was Ranka's number. Frowning, she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Akane-chan? Thank goodness! Onii-chan was called into work for some emergency or other and told me to call you. Akane-chan, I'm scared. I keep getting these flashbacks of my past!"

"Ranka-chan! H-Hold on a minute and I'll come and bring you to the shrine!" said Akane quickly.

"Please hurry, Akane-chan."

"I'll be right there. Stay there, you're at home right?" said Akane, putting on her shoes quickly.

"Y-Yeah."

"Alright. I want you to shut off the lights and close the blinds. Lock the windows, but don't leave the house. I'll come and get you from there." said Akane.

"O-Okay."

"H-Hey! Don't hang up on me! Stay talking to me, tell me what you're remembering." said Akane as she bolted down the steps to the temple she lived in and out of the shrine grounds.

"A-Alright. The first thing I've seen is your face, Akane-chan."

* * *

Akane was listening to Ranka without really paying attention to where she was going when she ran into somebody. She crashed to the ground with a cry, still holding onto her phone.

"-and. Akane-chan? What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you okay?"

Akane could hear the panic in Ranka's voice.

"Ranka! Calm down. I'm okay, I just ran into somebody. Keep talking, what did you see next?" said Akane as she got up and went to brush passed the person she bumped into, but the person caught her arm.

"Akane?" said the person.

Akane turned and saw Alto. She put a finger up to cover the microphone to her phone, still listening to Ranka.

"Can't talk. Ranka-chan is remembering her past and I've got to get her and bring her back to the shrine." she said, pulling her arm from his grasp before turning and beginning to run again.

Alto frowned and followed after her.

* * *

"Okay, Ranka, I'm at the front door. I want you to hang up and come out, okay?" said Akane, puffing a little now.

"O-Okay, onee-chan."

Akane smiled, shaking her head at the name. The door opened and Ranka stepped out timidly. Akane engulfed her in a hug before shutting the door and locking it for Ranka. She then picked Ranka up, bridal style, and began to

carry her back to the shrine grounds. Suddenly, Alto came up in front of her. She paused and Ranka held tightly to her, burying her face in Akane's shoulder.

"I'll carry her." he said.

Akane looked at Ranka and smiled gently at her.

"He's okay. He's going to carry you for me back to the shrine grounds, okay?" she said gently.

Ranka nodded and allowed Alto to carry her on his back. He turned to Akane.

"Lead the way." he said.

* * *

Once they were back at the shrine they put Ranka in Akane's bed and Akane turned on some relaxing music and an oceanic night light that she had just for these occasions. The two then left Ranka to sleep off the stress and

upset of the returning memories. They went out to Akane's front room and sat down there.

"I didn't know you lived on a shrine." said Alto.

Akane rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. We only met a week ago. I bet you also didn't know that I used to live with Ranka-chan and Ozma-onii-san either." said Akane.

Alto looked at her.

"Ozma?" he asked.

"Ranka-chan's onii-chan." said Akane.

"What about her mother and father?" asked Alto.

"Curious about Ranka-chan, are we?" teased Akane.

Alto colored and looked away. Akane giggled before she sobered.

"We don't know their fathers. Both Ozma-onii-san and Ranka-chan have different fathers. Their mother contracted a v-type virus. The rest you have to ask Ozma-onii-san about." said Akane, "It's not really my place to tell you.

Although, I have known Ranka-chan my whole life. That's why I help her when she starts to remember things."

Alto nodded.

"What about you?" he asked.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat." she replied.

Alto colored.

"I'm not a cat. Besides, satisfaction brought him back." replied Alto.

Akane giggled.

"That's true, on both counts. Alright, what do you want to know?" she said.

"Why do you fly?" he asked.

"I like the sky, artificial or not. I like the wind blowing in my hair, on my face, through my soul." said Akane, "It makes me feel free and completely unrestricted. Probably because I'm a miko."

Alto nodded, wondering what being a miko had to do with anything.

"What about here? Why are you living at this shrine now instead of with Ranka and her brother?" asked Alto.

Akane smirked.

"That's something that's hard to explain. The simple explanation is that I'm a legal adult as of a few months back and the other miko's here requested my help." said Akane.

Alto frowned.

"How is it hard to explain? That seems like a normal explanation." he said.

Akane stared at him and he colored and looked away. Akane then burst into laughter. He looked at her oddly.

"It's nothing. Never mind that, is there anything else you wanted to ask?" she replied.

* * *

The two engaged in _'20_ _questions'_ for the better part of the early evening. Ranka came out when the bell was chiming 8pm and joined them. A half an hour later the mikos that Akane lived with came back.

"Akane-chan? Are you there?" called a voice.

Alto and Ranka paused in their argument as Akane stood and slid the shoji door open. There stood three women, two of whom looked like they were twins and the elder their elder sister. Akane smiled.

"Konbanwa, Kikyō-chan, Kagome-chan, Midoriko-chan." she said.

The three women smiled as Akane said their names.

"Oh, gomen, Akane-chan. We hadn't realized you had guests over." said Midoriko, noticing the other two.

"It's alright. This is Ranka-chan, although you've met her before, and Alto-san. He's one of my classmates and in the piloting course." said Akane.

Midoriko smiled.

"Konbanwa, Ranka-chan, Alto-kun. I'm Midoriko Sendo, head miko at this shrine. And these are my friends and co-workers, Kikyō-chan and Kagome-chan." said Midoriko.

Ranka smiled and waved and Alto nodded at his name. Midoriko turned back to Akane.

"When you're free, please come and seek us out. We'll be at the inner most temple room." she said.

Akane nodded. The _'inner most temple room'_ was code for "_we'll be in the information chamber_," a room that was one of the most safe guarded that Akane had ever seen.

"Alright. I should be done soon." she said, "Oh, and Ozma-onii-san was called out on an emergency so Ranka-chan will be staying for the night."

Midoriko nodded and the trio left. Akane waved and smiled as they left and then shut the door. Akane turned back to see Alto getting up and getting ready to leave.

"You're not staying longer?" she asked.

"No. You're clearly busy and Ranka looks dead on her feet, so to speak." he said, pulling on his uniform jacket.

Akane shrugged.

"Okay, whatever." said Akane, "We'll see you on Monday then."

He nodded and left. Akane turned to Ranka to see her already sleeping against the wall. She smiled softly before she deftly lifted the younger girl and put her in her bedroom, with the music and night light on. Closing

everything and locking the windows and main door, Akane went towards the furthest shrine temple on the shrine grounds. It was actually a fake temple that was the entrance to their safe guard room and control panel.

* * *

_**End Authoress Note: And that's the end of Chapter 2. Another cliffie? hehehe... PLEASE DON'T THROW ANYTHING AT ME! It's not my fault! I swear! Those stupid little plot bunnies made me stop here!**_

_***cough* Review or flame: Reviews will be read and hopefully answered. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. :) ENJOY!**_


End file.
